


Lil ‘Vengers Adventures Pt 1 Bucky Reclassified

by Babybucky1943



Series: The Avenger Babies [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Auntie Nat, Auntie Pep, Baby Tony, Bathing, Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, Diapers, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, Little!Loki, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Toddler Bucky, Uncle Nick, Uncle Sam, changing, daddy!Phil, headspaces big/little, little!Clint, tantrums, toddler Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybucky1943/pseuds/Babybucky1943
Summary: Comments and ideas are welcome! I’ve kind of been pulled into the “Littleverse” and it enthralls me.





	Lil ‘Vengers Adventures Pt 1 Bucky Reclassified

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and ideas are welcome! I’ve kind of been pulled into the “Littleverse” and it enthralls me.

Bucky Barnes sat patiently beside his buddy Steve Rogers, appearing relaxed in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

“Why am I here again?” He asked for the thirtieth time.

Steve sighed. “They need to reassess your classification. Since Hydra messed with your brain they want to make sure you’re still a neutral.”

Bucky grumbled in reply. “What if I’m not?”

“I’ve been looking after you since I found you,” Steve pointed out. “I’m not planning to throw you out even if your class changes.”

Bucky sat back and settled into silence again. He’d only been back with Steve in the Avengers tower a few weeks but Steve had noticed unsettling changes in his behaviour that pointed to him being a Little rather than a Neutral.

He didn’t particularly want to be a Little. He knew that there were a lot of parameters in place for how much time he had to spend in Little headspace and so on.

On the flip side though, he was struggling a lot since escaping Hydra. Struggling mentally, emotionally and physically to do all the things he used to do. He was finding that he couldn’t always follow conversations or answer questions the way he should as an adult. He cried a lot more than he ever had before. And physically....well, the list was extensive. Eating was a challenge, making it to the bathroom was a challenge, staying awake all day....the list went on. Yeah, being a Little might be a relief. Give the reins over to someone else and just relax.

“James?” The nurse called.

Steve got up, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon.”

Bucky half stumbled. He hadn’t slept the greatest last night, and he was tired. He grabbed onto Steve’s hand harder.

Steve looked at him. “You good?”

He nodded. “I think I gotta go potty first.”

Steve directed him to the bathroom and said he’d wait outside the door.

“Steve, I need help with the button.” He tried to get his jeans open.

Steve opened the door and undid the button on his jeans. His coordination sucked too. He was always tripping and the fine motor stuff like buttons and laces was hard.

After trying for a few minutes, he realized he didn’t have to potty. He hated not knowing. He’d been wearing pull-ups since he’d been back because he couldn’t stay dry.

Once Bucky was done trying, Steve led him to the exam room.He had already told the nurse his suspicions that Bucky had dropped to a Little.

She smiled at him, then got a small basket of toys out and put them on the table.

Bucky glanced at the basket, then turned back to the nurse, trying to keep his attention on what the nurse and Steve were saying.

It was boring. They were using words like incontinence, attention deficit and other words he didn’t really understand.

His gaze strayed to the basket again and he gave in to the temptation.There were some very interesting things in there!

As he pulled out the bright yellow tube that had caught his eye, it stretched, making a silly popping noise that made him giggle. He could squish it back together and pull it apart again with the same results. His giggle was catching and soon the nurse and Steve were chuckling as well.

The nurse asked Bucky a bunch of questions about how he felt on a daily basis about different things. 

“Do you find it hard to focus on a task?”

“Task?” He frowned. “Sometimes.”

“Do you have a hard time knowing when you need to go to the bathroom?”

He blushed a little and nodded.

“Do you like toys?”

He got distracted by Steve picking up a red ball and tossing it from hand to hand.

The nurse got his attention back with a blue ball. “Bucky. Can you catch this?” She tossed it. He awkwardly caught it, grinning with success. She smiled and asked him a few more questions.

Bucky got to pick some stickers for doing a good job and the nurse entered the data into her computer.

“Captain Rogers, you were correct. He falls into the Little classification now.”

“What’s his age group?” Steve asked.

“Between two and three years of age.” She smiled. “Does that seem correct based on his current behaviour?”

Steve nodded. “Yes. It does. I’m not surprised in the least. Ok Buck. Let’s go baby.”

Bucky tried to push him away and held tightly onto the yellow tube. “No! Mine!”

“He can have that,” the nurse said. “I’ve got lots.” She handed Steve the Littles starter bag that was given out at a new classification.

Steve put the bag over his shoulder and picked Bucky up settling him on his hip.

He carried him out while Bucky played with his toy.

As soon as they stepped outside, there were about seven reporters shoving mics in Steve’s face.

“Did Sargent Barnes’ class change?”

“Did you find out his classification?”

“Is that a Littles starter bag?”

Steve pushed through without a word and put Bucky in the car. “That’s classified intel.SHIELD will release that news when it’s ready to.”

More questions were yelled at him. He ignored them and got in the car.“Okay Happy. Please get us back to the tower. Bucky needs diapers, a snack and a nap.”

The driver looked at him and nodded. There would be a new little in the Avengers tower.


End file.
